Grestest Power
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: SHE is the greatest power ever to walk the earth. She is just as powerful as Wyatt. Now, both evil and good are trying to get her on their side. And, to mix things up, Wyatt and Chris come back from the future again!
1. Little Witch

_**Greatest Power**_

By. sailorbuterfly

A girl screamed. A cackle sounded from behind her. She continued running, looking behind her for the source of the laugh. She looked forward again and veered quickly to the right when she saw him in front of her.

"You can't out run me, little girl." He hissed, laughing once more. She continued running, but it seemed that she kept running into a dead end. Finally she ran into a dead end that she just couldn't back herself out of. She screamed again.

"HELP! HELP ME!" was her desperate plea. But, nobody heard her. Nobody, that is, but him. He was walking menacingly toward her.

"S-stay a-away from me! I'm warning you." She stuttered, holding up her hands. He laughed once more.

"What, are you going to blow me up?" He taunted. A small explosion happened right next to him. He just smiled.

"I won't let you hurt me." She said, suddenly gaining confidence. She jammed her eyes shut and wished with all her might that she could be somewhere safe. With a bright

flash just that happened. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a group of concerned surprised faces.

Somewhere in a dark alley, he chuckled to himself. "You can run my pretty little witch, but you can't hide. At least, not for long."

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. It's my first Charmed fanfic. Tell me what you think and I'll update…. When I find the time. No Flames please.


	2. The Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or any of its character. Only my OC

_**Greatest Power**_

By. sailorbuterfly

Piper had been innocently cooking when it all happened. She was trying out a new dish for her restaurant, having been told recently that she needed something new. Something to spice things up. That had been going pretty well until a bright flash came from the living room, followed by a thump. Piper sighed, wondering what in the world her children had done now. She wiped her hands off on a towel and walked slowly into the living room, not really wanting to have to punish any of the kids. So, really, it isn't hard to imagine that what she saw shocked her. And, she did what any shocked woman would do, even a Charmed one. She screamed.

This, of course, brought the whole house running. It was a good thing the whole family wasn't home. No, at the moment, she had her two eldest sons, Wyatt and Chris. Than, there was their younger sister Emily. Than the twins, Mia and George. And her sister Paige's daughter Beth, carrying Piper's youngest, Matt. Mary and Penelope were over at their Auntie Phoebe's house, visiting. And, of course, there was her unborn child…

"Mom, what's wrong?" 16 year-old Wyatt asked, concerned. Piper moved out of the way and all of the children gasped. There in the middle of the living room, was a little girl, probably about 5 years old. She had long brown hair, so long, it reached her waist. Her big brown eyes, though open, were unseeing behind long black lashes. She was skinny, and her clothing was that of a 15 year-old girls. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches. One half of her face was black and blue. The other had a long, deep gash running down it. Her right leg was twisted in an odd shape. Broken, obviously. Her clothing was ripped almost to shreds, and she was panting, almost as she had just run along way.

"Wyatt, can you fix her, or do I need to call your father?" Piper asked as they all gathered around the child. Her eyes seemed to focus on them for a second before falling shut.

"Maybe. I might need Chris's help, though." Wyatt said shakily. There was something about this child. She just radiated power. He looked up at his 13 year-old brother, who nodded back. He felt it to. They would have to question her. Latter, of course. Between the two of them, they managed to heal her completely, although it took them a good 15 minutes. Once she had been healed, Piper directed Wyatt to set her gently on the couch, before she ushered everybody out.

"Now, I don't want anyone coming near that room, am I understood?" Piper asked firmly. There were murmured yes's and fine's, but Piper could tell they were still going to try and get in.

"Wyatt," she said, turning to said boy "I want you to watch over her. As the eldest, I do not expect you to let anyone of your siblings into the room, okay?" Wyatt nodded. There was something about this child that was drawing him anyway. Piper nodded back and headed back to the kitchen, ignoring the children's clamor to get into the room. But, this time, she did not head toward the stove. No, she headed for the phone. She was going to need her sister's for this.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! Thanks to fairyofmusic for the review. I'll update again when I can. Review please.


	3. Eva Malloy

_**Greatest Power**_

By. sailorbuterfly

Wyatt looked over the girl. She really was confusing. The power radiating off of her was… incredible. So powerful. She was, unless he was mistaken, as powerful as he was. And at such a young age. But, there seemed to be something funny about her. About her appearance. As if it wasn't her normal one. But, at the same time, she seemed to fit in this skin almost like it was her own. Almost, but not quite.

"You know, she's even more beautiful in her normal form." A deep voice came from behind him. He turned around quickly, ready to shoo who ever it was out of the room, but the words died on his lips. There, standing in front of him, was the future Wyatt, age 25. "Hey little me!"

"Hello. Haven't seen you in a while." Older Wyatt laughed at that.

"Yeah well, I can't really be coming here all the time, now can I?" he joked.

"No, I suppose not. But than, why are you here now?"

"She brought me here." Older Wyatt said, nodding to the girl lying on the couch. He looked at her so tenderly, Wyatt knew that they must have been close in the future.

"How in the world did she do that? Who is she? What does she really look like? How did she get here? Why does she feel so powerful? Why…" He was cut short here by Older Wyatt.

"Hush now. She's waking up." And, it was true. But, that wasn't the only thing she was doing. Before their very eyes, she was transforming from a 5 year-old child to a 15 year old girl. "When she gets scared, she turns into a child." Older Wyatt explained in a quiet murmur. Finally, she opened her eyes, blinking sleepily up at them.

"Hello Wyatt. Hello older Wyatt." She yawned, sitting up. "Hmm, that will probably get confusing. We will have to figure out a way to distinguish one of you from the other. We can't very well go around saying older Wyatt, can we now?" Wyatt was confused, while Older Wyatt just laughed.

"How in the world did you know my name?" he was panicking just a bit now. He wasn't exactly what you would call an expert when it came to girls.

"I wrote about you of course." She stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of, pardon me. Where have my manners gone? I'm Eva Malloy. There, now that we have that out of the way." With that she got up, grabbed an arm of both Wyatts and dragged them into the kitchen, where she plopped herself down at the table where the rest of the shocked Halliwells sat. All of them, that is except Piper and Older Chris, who were standing at the counter where Older Chris had just finished explaining everything to his mother.

"Hello dear. Oh, you must be starving. Here, this is all we have for now. I'll make you something else though if you want." Piper said fondly. She felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Halliwell. This will be more than fine." And with that, Eva dug into the plate Piper had sat in front of her.

"Piper dear. It's Piper to you, not Mrs. Halliwell." Piper said with a smile.

"You know," Older Chris drawled "The others don't know anything about you. Maybe you should explain…" Eva patted her mouth with her napkin and pushed her plate away. And with that, she began her story.

"My name is Eva Nicole Marie Malloy. I am a witch. As a matter of fact, it is said I am the most powerful witch there ever has been and ever will be. Unfortunately, that prophecy was made by an evil seer, and now all of evil is after me. You see, every thing I write comes true. For example, I know basically your whole life story because I wrote it. For some reason, I seem to be connected to your family. That's why I wrote older Wyatt and Chris back to this time, even though I don't know anything about them past this date. I knew they would be here, and it would be crucial for them to be. It used to be that I didn't decide what to write. I just put pen to paper, and the next thing I knew, I had written something that would happen the next day. Also, I have elemental powers. All witches that are powerful enough have them, but how to practice them was lost years ago. But, it all seems to come naturally to me. And, that's basically it. Although, I have no idea which one of you is which." Eva sat back, waiting for the family to get over their shock. Wyatt was the first to recover.

"Well than." He said clearing his throat "I'm Wyatt. That's Chris. He's 13. Then that girl right there is Emily. She is currently 11. The twins, Mia and George, are 8. That's my cousin Beth, she is 10. Matt, the little one, is 3. Mary, who is 9, and Penelope, who is 5, should be on their way back from Auntie Phoebe's house as we speak, and the rest of our family is on the way." By this time everyone else had recovered.

"Do you need to call anyone to tell them where you are?" Leo, who had arrived while she was passed out, asked quietly. Eva shook her head.

"I don't have anyone left." She replied calmly.

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry." Piper gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Eva shrugged.

"It happened a long time ago." She replied calmly.

"Well than, you're staying here!" Piper finally stated. Eva spluttered indignantly, but Piper and Leo wouldn't take no for an answer. So, Eva resigned herself to her fate and accepted. Older Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and smiled. Things were going to get really interesting around here.

A/N: TADA! Here's the next chapter! Now we know who the mystery girl is. Yay, it's so exciting. I am looking for a beta at the moment. Anyone interested may contact me the usual way. So, review please. Thanks! No flames!


	4. Battle Once More

_**Greatest Power**_

"Piper?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the house of her older sister, ushering in said sisters' two daughters and her own children. The house was silent. Something was wrong. The house was never silent. It was always bustling with people. She began to panic. "PIPER?"

"Kitchen." A distracted voice that clearly belonged to Piper yelled from the other room. Phoebe sighed with relief. If something was wrong, Piper would definitely be freaking. She continued herding all of kids into the kitchen, grabbing a straggler by the collar.

"Hey, Piper, hope you don't mind. I brought everybody. I didn't think I could leave them alone. They were acting…" she trailed off here, staring in surprise. Here whole family was in the kitchen. Literally. Piper, Leo, Their kids, older Wyatt and Chris, Paige, Henry, their kids, Coop, her, their kids, Billy, mom, dad, Grams, Prue, and a girl she had never met. "Err, hello all. Did I not get the memo? Is this some type of family reunion?" This got a chuckle out of everyone. "And, if you don't mind me asking, who is she?" here she pointed at Eva.

"Piper was just about to tell us." Paige said, going up to Phoebe to hug her as her sister made her rounds giving hugs. "Weren't you Piper?"

"Of course. May I introduce to everyone Miss. Eva Malloy, the most powerful female witch to ever walk this earth, equally as powerful as Wyatt." At this everyone who had not already known this all started talking at once.

"Way to be blunt Mom." Older Wyatt muttered under his breath to his mother, who slapped his arm lightly. Sighing in exasperation, she yelled above the commotion "If you don't all hush, I am going blow each and everybody of you up." That shut everybody up pretty quickly. "Thank you, now if you don't mind, there are people to introduce! Now dear." She said calmly, turning to an amused Eva.

"No need to make such a fuss about me Piper." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's no problem. Now, this is my daughter Mary, and my other daughter Penelope. This is my younger sister Phoebe and her husband Coop. Their children are Melinda, Triplets Christy, Cleo, and Clementine, Ethan, Rose, and, of course baby Pierre. This is my youngest sister Paige and her husband Henry. Phil, Mark, Anthony, and Maria are their children. This is Billy. She isn't technically a part of the family, but that is only legally. This is my dad, who apparently, has come to town for a visit. This is my moms, and my grams. This over here is my older sister Prue I have absolutely no idea why they are here, seeing as they are, seeing as they are supposed to be DEAD!" by now, Piper my hyperventilating. The stress was just too much for her.

"Careful, you'll hurt the baby!" Leo cried as she started to shake. He knew she would be okay; she frequently went through fits like this. The baby on the other hand…

Piper knew he was right and quickly calmed herself down. Once she had herself under control, she looked over at her three supposedly dead family members.

"Don't look at us. We don't know anymore about this than you do." Grams huffed, clearly in a crank because she didn't know what was going on.

"That would be our doing." Two Elders orbed into the room in a glow of bright lights.

"I thought we had gotten you off our tails." Paige whinnied. The Elders smiled indulgently.

"Even if you don't hear from us, we are always here." Elder number one said solemnly. "Now, a time a great danger is coming."

"One that will decide if the world will be good or evil." Elder number two intoned.

"All wrapped around this one mortal." This Elder, obviously, was new to the job.

"This is the fight of the next generation. They must decide if the world shall go towards evil or good. Of course, if they win, and the world tilts once more towards good, than they will still have demons to hunt. But, it will be much easier."

"They won't be able to do it on their own. They shall need the help of those who have come before them. That's why you have all gathered here. You are to train them to be ready for the battle. Not even we know when it will occur."

"So you're telling us that our children are going to have to fight already?" Phoebe asked, alarmed.

"I'm afraid so. That's all we can tell you. I'm sorry." The second Elder smiled apologetically.

"That's fine. But, I think you might want to leave now." Coop warned them. They nodded, bowed, and disappeared.

A/N: I wasn't planning on putting up another chapter until after the long weekend, but I am so happy at having 5 days off, I decided to write this. So, here it is. Happy Turkey Day everybody!


End file.
